Theft of electronic devices containing costly hardware and software has become increasingly common. Such thefts may occur because of the value of the electronic device hardware or for access to information contained on the electronic device's storage accessories such as credit card information, confidential and proprietary business information, and so on. Another use of the stolen device may be to gain access to servers containing confidential information through the electronic device.
Physical attachment of the electronic device to the user or an immovable object is one way of preventing theft. Password protection schemes may also be used to discourage theft or at least stop the thief from accessing the information stored on the electronic device. Motion sensors or alarms placed on the electronic device may be another impediment to the would be thief. However, such techniques do not always prevent theft, are costly and once the electronic device is stolen, do not allow tracking or recovery.